Twin Blade
by YuukimiNakashi
Summary: darc and the others are turned into nobodies and join organization 13.
1. Chapter 1

AN/: This is my first story please tell me what you think. There will be no Xion, since I don't know enough about her to write about her. I only own Darc and co's nobodies and their keyblades. The bold print is what I changed on them and I will tell you how it's different at the end. If it is not something I changed I'll tell you in the end. Yes Camellia is young. If you have any ideas review this story.

Chapter 1: New M embers Axel POV the World That Never Was

Two nobodies where wondering in the barren city that seemed to be populated. One had fiery red hair; his name was Axel, Furry of Dancing Flames. The other had sandy blond hair in a Mohawk. Demyx, the blond, was known as the Melodious Nocturne. Axel and Demyx where scouting for heartless. Once they got to the skyscrapers they saw five people in black coats. Each held a keyblade. A girl with **long black hair** (1) and pink skin (Delma) had fire like keyblade. The blade was fire while the rest was red with scratch marks all over it; on the chain was small iron skewers (Fiery Rage). There were two horns for the guard. The dog like one with blue fur and **red highlights** (2) (Volk) had one with wolves running down the blade. The blade was a wolf's head with teeth bearded (Alfa Leader). A **broken fang** (3) was on the end of the chain. Next was a girl looked like a plant. On her head was a red flower with green hair that **turned blue at the tips** (4) (Camellia). Hers had a flower guard a stem for a neck and a leaf for the blade. All of the blade was covered with thorns (Thorn of Revenge). A flower petal was on the chain. One looked like a little girl. Her **hair was blue** (5) while a **plain black hat **(5) covered almost all of her face (Bebedora). Her keyblade had a heart for a guard with springs stinking out. The blade was also springs too (Toy Heart). On the chain was the head of a stuffed rabbit. Most surprising was the final boy. He had **blue/gray scales and holes in the back of his cloak for his wings**, (6) but that was not what surprised him. It was the keyblade. One was all black with batwings for a guard. The other was white with an angle wing (Twin Blades).

'That's the twin blades!'

/Flashback/

"Everyone, I have learned of a new weapon that fights heartless. Read this book to learn about it," said Ansem the Wise said as he set the book down. Flipping the book open Axel turned to the section that said 'Twin Blade'

'Twin blade is a keyblade that only appears to certain people. Only a few keyblade masters can use the Twin Blade. It is the most powerful weapon ever, even stronger than normal keyblades. It is known for its white and black styles and winged handle.'

/Flashback/

"Demyx that is the Twin Blade!"

"You mean the one Ansem talked about?"

"I am positive it is!"

"We need to help them."

"No let them handle it. If they need our help we will come in."

Darc POV

I saw the two people walk by, but they probably will not help. We do not need them. We have not even needed to use items or magic. The keyblades we have seem to work efficiently.

/Flashback/

Strange creatures where invading the Drakyr homeland. Since all the young Drakyr joined Droguza had died there was no one to protect the other Drakyr, but Darc and the others. The only thing that seemed to work was magic and special moves. However they were running out of spirit stones. Just as all seemed hopeless the keyblades formed in their hands.

/Flashback/

"Darc, I haven't had this much fun in forever," said Delma.

"Yeah, but these enemies are too weak," said Volk as he killed the final heartless. Suddenly a giant heartless formed when all the little heartless disappeared. It was shrouded in darkness there were two wings sprouted on its back. A black scarf coved its mouth and there was a heart shaped hole on its chest. While the blank, yellow eyes starred at you.

"Ho, ho, maybe a real challenge," said Camellia. Camellia began attacking one knee while Delma attacked the other. Volk and Bebedora each attacked an elbow. The monster was forced to its knees. I ran up the tall skyscraper until the top was only a few feet away. Then I flipped off the tower with keyblades ready. I landed on his back with my keyblades forced through its inky black skin. After that it completely collapsed.

Demyx POV

Fifteen seconds, they beat the enemy in a record time! Some of the members could not even do that!

"Did you see that? Not even Xemnas could defeat it that quick!"

"I know, I think they didn't even go all out!" Then Axel began to approach them, so I fallowed. I wondered how he was going to convince them to see Superior. If he found out we let them leave he would turn us into Dusks for sure!

"You guys seem to be new. How about you go see who is in charge here. By the way I am Axel this is Demyx. Got it memorized?" I let Axel do the talking since he was so much better at it than me.

"I am Draxc. That is Mexald, Vloxk, Cellximia, and Abexbrod. How about a fight then we go see who is in charge, win or lose? We need a real challenge."

"Aren't you hurt from you last battle," I asked.

"Not a scratch. So how about it," said Mexald.

"Why not," said Axel. I pulled Axel aside.

"Are you out of you out of your mind? Did you see them fight?"

"I did, but they probably are slower from their other battle. Come on, how tough can they be?"

One minute and fifteen seconds later

It only took them one minute longer to fight both of us than it took them to fight the heartless. They still did not use magic or items.

"Why don't you show us who is in charge," said Draxc.

At the Castle Darc POV

They led us to a castle that looked upside-down and right side-up at the same time. The inside was nearly all white. It appeared empty like the rest of the town, until we reached a room with only one person in it with a with a similar black cloak.

"Superior, we found these five at the skyscrapers." Superior had an unhealthy looking tan that made his silver hair look very vibrant. His orange eyes turned to us.

"Welcome numbers 14, 15, 16, 17 and 18."

1 Delma has short black hair

2 Volk's hair is all blue

3 If you have played Arc the Lad you may know why I chose that if not I chose that because when Volk gets low on heath he says, "I don't care if my fangs are broken."

4 Her hair is all green

5 Bebedora's hair is a light green and her hat is red, but now it matches the cloak

6 To me his scales are only blue and his wings were torn out

AN/: When I put Darc's or co's POV I am going to call it by the name they had before they where nobodies because it is easier for me, but they will be called by their nobody name. If I messed up on anything please tell me. Finally does anyone one remember the name of the skyscraper? I am not sure how he got turned into a nobody, but I think it will be because of the Dizweld or when the wind stones where joined together. If you have any ideas tell me or if you want one of those ideas tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I can't write anything right now that has to do with Naruto! I should be fine later and I will as soon as possible! If you are reading Percy Jackson and the Nobodies this could be good news! I am so sorry!


	3. Author Note

I know some people are ready to kill me, but I have another note! I am working on starting a Shrek crossover with KH, are you interested tell me.

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTUINE TWIN BLADE I NEED ONE REVIEW!**

**ALSO ONCE I HAVE A DAY OFF FROM SCHOOL I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES!**


End file.
